


Patience Rewarded

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The plastic security tie is acutely uncomfortable.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly kinky comment!ficlet for [](http://raenbow.livejournal.com/profile)[raenbow](http://raenbow.livejournal.com/).

The plastic security tie is acutely uncomfortable. He's not surprised by this, but he feels like it bears saying. Or thinking about, rather, because he wouldn't say it out loud. That could be construed as complaining, and that wouldn't help his case in any way. Still, as Jan shifts his dully aching arms and the plastic tie digs into the increasingly raw skin around his wrists, he feels like he might complain anyway and to hell with the consequences.

He might even enjoy the consequences. He smiles briefly at the thought.

Sitting cross-legged on a cold, hard floor in a small, dimly lit, featureless room, having been relieved of his shirt, had his hands bound behind his back and been instructed to _sit_ and _stay_ , isn't particularly comfortable either. Or interesting.

He _had_ to have been there for an hour by now, surely...

The sound of the door handle twisting reaches his ears, and as if reading his thoughts Nico steps into the room. His eyebrows raise and he smiles. "You did well," he says, sounding surprised. He jerks his head back at the door. "I didn't hear a thing from out there."

Jan can't help but smirk. "You don't think much of me."

"You've done this before, then?"

"Not _exactly_ this."

Nico chuckles softly and approaches him, looking him over. Jan grins and carefully arches against the wall behind him in silent temptation, ignoring the complaints of his bones and muscles.

"So," he murmurs. "I followed your instructions. Do you maybe think that I could get a reward?"

"Your reward will be serious talks with a big Formula One team," Nico responds, but he appears to trail off, moving to lean on one leg as he regards Jan. He looks over his shoulder at the closed door, then back to Jan. He seems about to speak again when the hair fanning down to cover one of Jan's eyes becomes too irritating; he instinctively jerks his head to flick it aside and the sudden movement has him hissing in pain as the briefly forgotten security tie bites into his sore skin. Then Nico is kneeling down in front of him, and the grimace fades from his face when the German reaches up and pushes the fringe out of his eyes. Fingers thread through his hair, and he feels the faintest blush creep into his cheeks at the sudden intimacy. Nico smiles at him. The mischievous look in his eyes makes that smile feel like provocation.

Without giving it much more than a moment's thought, Jan leans forward and kisses him. All feelings of discomfort become insignificant when Nico's lips part under his and respond keenly, the hand in his hair pushing through to cup the back of his head, the other making his skin tingle with teasing strokes across his bare body. Jan's hands clench and unclench, wanting to feel and grip and take, but the plastic tie digs in again and makes its presence felt, making him grunt in pain. Nico responds with a low moan and a rougher touch, the Czech feeling fingernails drag down his back. Heat stirs in Jan's gut and he bites at Nico's lips, challenging him for more.

As if remembering himself, Nico breaks away abruptly. He sits back heavily on his haunches and scrapes a hand through his hair, his smile one of something akin to admiration. Jan smirks and licks his lips in return, accepting Nico's faintly surprised expression as a small victory. "This is trouble I don't want to get into," Nico says after a moment, sounding rather amused. "Not here and now, anyway."

He stretches to reach for the retractable knife – placed on the floor in full view of Jan but too far away for him to consider trying to somehow use it – and clicks the blade out, shifting to kneeling by Jan's side and cut through the plastic tie. Jan winces as he is released and slowly brings his arms forward, inspecting the dark red line circling each of his wrists. They'd take a while to fade, perhaps he should have worn a long-sleeved shirt today...

"To correct you, these weren't my instructions."

Jan blinks in surprise and turns his head. Nico smiles that smile and pushes the hair out of Jan's eyes again, the gesture feeling oddly affectionate this time.

"Someone on this team is a fan of you," Nico says enigmatically. He arches an eyebrow and emphasises his point. " _You_ , not your racing abilities."

With that revelation left hanging in the air, Nico pushes himself to his feet and walks to the door. The word _who_ sits on Jan's tongue but never emerges, for when Nico opens the door he is handed Jan's shirt by someone standing out of view.

"He did well," a low, familiar, German-accented voice says. The hairs on the back of Jan's neck prickle. "Next time we will have to be more cruel."


End file.
